Tis The Season
by S-Chrome
Summary: For the first time in her life, Shego is about to experience a Christmas miracle. Kigo fluff... You heard right.


'Tis The Season  
By S-Chrome 

Disclaimer: I asked our Disney friends if I could own the characters that are mentioned below on a temporary basis, but I was quickly rebuffed. It's not fair. All I want is what's coming to me. All I want is my fair share... and what-not.

Chrome Warning Label: Be warned. This fic is high in Kigo-related fluff. You heard right, got-dangit... **Kigo related fluff.** If this ain't your cup of tea, I suggest going to the soda machine.

* * *

It was the Holiday Season, and, man! Did she hate this time of the year. 

Throughout her twenty-three years of life, Shego had never experienced what other called a Merry Christmas. Heck, not even a Christmas miracle. She could never understand why all of these morons were so happy during this time of the year. The only good that came about was that Drakken gave her two weeks paid vacation, but strangely enough, she really didn't feel like going anywhere.

The pale-skinned beauty stalked aimlessly around the lair when something caught her eye. Little white flakes fell to the ground as she looked from out the window.

It was snowing outisde. She still dismissed it anyway. What was the term that Scrooge guy used?

Ah yes. "Bah Humbug," She said to no one in particular. Drakken and the rest of the henchmen were out shopping. It was kind of funny, the raven-haired woman had always felt that she never needed anyone. Yet, this time of the year was the only time where she ever felt lonely.

'Meh, Whatever,' She thought as she took a seat. What did it matter? Christmas was a children's holiday, and she was definitely not a child anymore. And besides, no matter _how much_ bonus cash she got from the blue-skinned doctor, Shego never got what she really wanted.

No... Not Real Estate.

For the past three years or so, the villainess began to feel something for her archrival. It was a freaky feeling, but it was unmistakable. The pet names, the teasing, the sparring, it's not like she wasn't doing it for the sake of doing it.

It was kind of disheartening to Shego that Kimmie never got the message. But then again, it was kind of foolish to feel this way. In the unlikely event that she _did _get the message, where would it go from...

_Knock-Knock _

Who the heck was at the door? Wasn't this a maximum security lair? Shrugging off the silly questions in her head, she got up from her chair and walked to the door. At least this would give her something to do... Like, say, blast someone into Kalamazoo.

'Hm... Kalamazoo? Where was that again?'

Her gloves lit to a fiery green glow as she went to the door. She turned the knob. Yep, another person at the wrong place at the wrong time about to be fried to a frickasee...

And...

What the heck was this?

On the other side of the door, stood her rival, Kim Possible.

"Kim Possible? What the heck do you want?" She spat.

"Put out the night light," The redhead replied, indicating the older woman's glowing gloved fists. "I came to talk."

To talk? Well, this just got a hell out a lot more interesting. Oh well, it was Christmas, or at least a couple days until that day,she guessed that they could put off the "eternal warfare" for another day. Ushering her inside, Shego stayed behind the teen heroine girl. Strictly because she wanted to watch her back...

...and Kimmie's.

"What do you want then, Princess?" Shego asked with less vitriol.

The redhead began to speak, but couldn't. What was up with her? She didn't just come up for nothing right?

"I-I I wanted to talk... Talk about..." Kim tried to reply, but couldn't word it out. She looked from left to right. Followed by up.

"Hey, isn't that mistletoe?" She asked with a grin appering on her face.

Why, Goodness gracious, it was. Shego tried desperately to contain the grin that was trying to spread upon her face. She tried her damnedest to stay uninterested in the change of the subject.

"So what if it is?"

"It is tradition," Kim answered coyly.

"So is you and me beating the snot out of each other, and if you think you came down here just to..."

Whoa! Wait a minute. Did Kim go all the way down here to... Before she could think anything remotely suspicious, the raven-haired woman found herself being pinned down to the floor by the redhead. What was the meaning of this? She knew in the back of her mind that this was ambush. What made her think that her rival came down here to make just conversa...

Her thoughts were cut out as the redhead pressed her lips to hers.

OK. This was very strange, and** very nice**.

The kiss lingered on for several seconds until the teen heroine pulled away. Shego was disappointed to say the least.

"Is that all?" She asked. "You could've just said 'Shego, can we put our rivalry aside for a while and make out."

The redhead was taken aback for a moment, but still grinned back in spite of the joke.

"Well, that's not all," Kim replied solemnly.

"We've been fighting each other for what, three years now? I'm not sure how you feel, but I think it may be something more than a rivalry..."

How about that? Great minds really did think alike.

What the redhead said, just now, had rendered Shego speechless. The villainess tried to think of a way to reply to this sarcastically, but she couldn't! It _was _the exact same way she felt about Kimmie... er, Kim. What was she going to do now? _This was exactly what she wanted_... Well, except that Kim was wearing slightly _more _garments. Licking her quivering lips, she began to look in her rival's emerald green eyes. It was for real, for sure.

"I-uh-uh," It was indeed Shego's turn to begin stuttering.

Kim couldn't take the silence and stuttering any longer. With a "What am I doing here?", she ran out of the lair with the villainess chasing after her. The terrain made it harder for the redhead to run away, which was good for Shego. Eventually, she caught up with her rival and entrapped her in an embrace.

"Wh-What? Why?"

"What I meant to say, Princess, as that I feel the same way," Shego answered.

"So... What are we going to do about this?" The redhead asked fearfully.

"I don't know what **you're **going to do, but I know what I'm going to do."

"A-And what's that?"

The raven-haired woman answered with a kiss of her own. _She had waited... and wanted this for a long, long time,_ _and she wasn't going to stop kissing her lovely rival until she decided it so. After all, Kimmie wasn't putting up much of a fight_. Heck, she bet she was loving it as much as she did. There was only a slight... discomfort that kept her from kissing Kimberly forever.

She had to come up for air.

Two beautiful, and now gasping young women took a moment to stare at one another. Yeah, they were sworn enemies. But how thin was that line between rivalry and something else? And where was that guy who drew the line? Surely, they'd be able to work through their problems... After all, 'Tis the season as they say.

"Come on, Kim, let's go back inside," Shego said, taking the redhead's hand.

The girl was shocked. Not because her rival took her hand. It was, something else.

"You called me Kim," The teen heroine marveled with a grin. "It **is **a Christmas Miracle!"

"Hey, don't expect too many more miracles, _Princess_," She said playfully as she shut the door.

* * *

The End 

Closing Statements: Well... That was um, different. Since it is the Holiday Season, the ol' Greek god of Fluff & Angst, Fluffagis told me to put down that gall-dern other fic I was working on to the side and do something fluffy. And this is the result.

Eh, Shego being 23 is a stab in the dark. Plus I'm not quite sure who celebrates what, it's still all good and fluffy, right?

Review or Flame or tell me it's not fluffy enough or whatnot, I'm good for it. :p

S-Chrome


End file.
